jackstauberfandomcom-20200213-history
Keyman (Song)
About / Info "Keyman" '''is a song originally uploaded by Jack Stauber on November 13th, 2018, and came with a quick music video. Because the popularity, despite taking a while, it was extended into a '''full song at a length of 3 minutes and 42 seconds for patrons on October 1st, 2019. It was later released with Dinner is Not Over, There's Something Happening, and Cupid on February 7th, 2020. Lyrics The bolded lyrics were included in the original short. 1 Disciplinary And it's all kinda scary If I jingle my keys, Don't call me Keyman, please Chorus Rewind, refine and you'll find me inside Fine, you can fawn 'til the dawn I'll be dreaming for the open morning lovely girl 2 Wrote you a song And now you're singing it wrong And if I jingle my keys Don't call me Keyman, please! Chorus Rewind, refine and you'll find me inside Fine, you can fawn 'til the dawn I'll be dreaming for the open morning lovely girl Bridge No one afra-aid Tongue upon tongue Love is all pa-ain I'll think about where it goes Someone might sa-ay (Oh, what!) A girl who's crying (Ooh) And trust with my reign Loving, and wrote your song Refrain Hear that sound? (That sound...) It was a signal from my i-island (From my i-island) So you can see it and survi-i-ive (See it and survi-i-ive) Nonsense, it's the way washing up from the wave Oh, hear that sound? (That sound...) It was a signal from my i-island (From my i-island) So you can see it and survi-i-ive (See it and survi-i-ive) Nonsense, it's the way washing up from the wave Chorus Rewind, refine and you'll find me inside Fine, you can fawn 'til the dawn I'll be dreaming for the open-morning lovely girl Dreaming for the open-morning, lovely girl Outro Please call me Keyman, I can understand it Much better than unlocking vanity Thus call me Keyman, in fact, I demand it O-ho, and all sound sensible to me Oh, call me Keyman, like I comprehend it Waging for some pleasure over near Oh, when I go, then, please don't call me Keyman Not for how it were, but how I beg to be Reception / Legacy Music Video The music video is famous for being different compared to other videos. This because of the strange and trippy nature of it with all the stuff happening in the video. An example is the sudden jump of Jack's face turning into a clay version of himself over the aspect ratio, even grabbing the edge of the letterbox. Original Song The song has been called one of his best, with the unique high-vocals and the psychedelic nature of the whole song. Extended Version The extended was immediately hit with praise being called one his best. The special thing about it to fans was how long the wait from the original upload and the extended version was. Trivia * Keyman was teased on Plopscotch on November 11th, 2018, which shows an older version of the clay version of Jack's head seen in the video, before it was finished. * Keyman was Jack's last public song of 2018 * Keyman was Jack's first '''VHS video to be in 720p * The outro/piano segment of the extended version along with a sample of it over it, is heard playing in the background of the Dinner is Not Over / There's Something Happening / Keyman / Cupid trailer called "out now". * A background seen in the video was later reused in '''"Good Morning Blondie" '''during the lyrics '''"Rise and shine". * Keyman is the shortest song on his channel with an extended version * Keyman was first available and listenable on Patreon on November 5th 2018 * Behind the scenes and teaser for Keyman were posted under the early viewing of "take tooth", on November 12th, 2018. * Keyman Extended was available on Patreon before the release of Deploy / Those Eggs Aren't Dippy / Out the Ox. * A Keyman shirt is available on his shop website. Category:Music Category:Micropop